


Fae Calculations

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Friendship, Gen, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia looked up from her book, an ancient thing that looked like it'd crumble from the slightest touch, as Stiles entered the room with two coffee cups in his hands from the local coffee store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fae Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fandom Stocking, [anirishlullaby](http://anirishlullaby.dreamwidth.org/)!

Lydia looked up from her book, an ancient thing that looked like it'd crumble from the slightest touch, as Stiles entered the room with two coffee cups in his hands from the local coffee store. She held her hand out as he came closer.

"That second one better be for me."

Stiles snorted. "Are you kidding? They're both for you." He handed her one of the cups before setting down the other on the table. "So what are you up to that you couldn't even stop for coffee and had to text me to go get some for you? Because it's not like I had plans or anything."

"I know you didn't." She took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you."

Stiles pulled out the chair and sat down across from Lydia. He leaned over to glean the title of one of the books piled up near her. "Faeries?"

"Yes. I'm researching on banshees and I hoped since banshees are also categorized as faeries, I could find something. Deaton was of no help and neither was my mom. As far as I can tell, it's not a hereditary thing, not like werewolves can be, so I'm wondering what made me so special."

"I blame Beacon Hills. It's something in the water."

Lydia perked up. That was an interesting idea and she told Stiles that as she reached for another book on her table. There were plenty of supernatural creatures within Beacon Hills and with the Nemeton to consider, there were plenty of variables that did not add up. Lydia grabbed her notebook and began calculating what she knew.

"As fun as this is, I'm going to head out. Did you need anything else before I go?"

Lydia shook her head as she smiled at Stiles. "Thanks for being a good friend. I know I'm obsessing over this."

"Nah, it's cool. There's too many freaky things going on lately that knowledge wouldn't be a bad thing to have. Good luck, Lydia. Call me when you need something else, okay? I'm here for you."

"Thank you." She waited until he was gone before returning to her calculations. Nothing added up, but Lydia knew math. She loved it. Lydia would find a way to make the variables add up. With Stiles' help and ideas, she was going to figure out every inch of herself.

Lydia took another sip of her coffee and got to work.


End file.
